Underfell
by IlluminatingStarDust
Summary: Things could have been a lot different in the Underground. What if the monsters resented humans? What if there were no smiles but fear, madness and brokenness. Now if Frisk comes down, what changes would occur? Can she save the monsters from themselves or end up killing them to save herself?
1. Chapter 1: Falling Down

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be pierced by the bright illumination from the sun. "Ugh.." A groan escaped her lips as she lifted her body up from a soft bed of... Beautiful silver flowers. The girl almost envied their beauty, and stroked their soft petals for a moment. Reality soaked in eventually and she stood up abruptly, realizing what happened. "I can't believe I survived... How..." she talked to herself in a whisper.

"W-Whose there. S-S-show yourself"! Said a small little frightened voice. The girl walked forward to reveal an almost withering flower with a horrid face. The girl gasped and stepped back in fear. After a moment the flowers face fell in a confused frown. "Wait a minute you're... you're a human aren't you" it whispered. She nodded her head yes, but kept her distance from the flower. "Listen, I'm sorry to have scared you like that but you have to listen to me ugh... Umm... Sorry what's your name" It asked. In a hushed tone the girl answered "Frisk". The flower tried to speak again but was interrupted. "What's y-your name" the girl asked. "Huh? You're sure are confident or stupid. Either which, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower now-" "it's nice to meet you Flowey" the girl said as she stuck out her hand, which the flower shook with its fragile looking leaf. A small noise from the surrounding cave made it jump "Well listen, you have to RUN you have to get out of here and fast. I-I've seen what it's like down here in the ruins and I've heard about what happens on the outside and.. And I CANT TAKE IT! I SEE COUNTLESS HUMANS FALL AND DIE and for what..? Nothing. I was tortured and beat for opening my mouth for them to stop but.. But I just can't- (the flower voice cracks) I can't take it anymore.. I can't see another one die". The flower begins sobbing.

Frisk kneeled down next to the flower and hugged it (well hugged it the best she could). She could feel the flower shakes calm down a little. "You're too nice for this hell you have to go through" it whispered (almost to itself). "We" she spoke confidently. The Flower stared at her confusingly, "We? What do you mean?". She started to carefully dig out the flower, "You're coming with me, I'm not going to leave you here alone to watch such horrible things happen, when I know that there is goodness for you to see" she smiled brightly at Flowey. Flowey looked up at Frisk and with tears still in its eyes it returned the smile.

Somehow with most of its roots loose, it wrapped around (y/n) and rested on her shoulder. "There, are you comfy" Frisk questioned the flower, to which Flowey replied with a nod. Frisk then took a few steps only to hear a gasp. Both her and Floweys head jolted to the sound. "Oh no, it's her" Flowey said as he hid in Frisk's hair.

There lies a woman or rather a goat, woman (?) wearing a torn black dress with a wired pattern on the front. Her eyes were bloodshot red, which contrasted with her Snow White fur coat. "A human.. It's been so long" she mumbled to herself as she stepped toward the pair. Frisk took a step back, for she had a weird vibe from this woman. "No, nonononono don't fear me child please" the woman said as she grabbed Frisk's arm (a little too tightly). "Please child... My name is Toriel, the care taker of the ruins, which is no place for a child. I'll guide you to my house where you can stay". Toriel dragged Frisk (and Flowey) with her towards her house.

Frisk began to feel uneasy for she felt Flowey shake almost uncontrollably on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Refusal

The three made there way through the ruins, with Toriel as their guide. The whole way, she wouldn't let go of Frisk, in fact as they continued walking Toriel would occasionally tighten her grip or move closer to her. Eventually, after much walking the three came to an opening. In front of them was a beautiful tree with pink cherry blossoms. Both Flowey and Frisk stared at it in awe. "Yes, it's beautiful isn't it? I tried setting it on fire multiple times when it was a sprout, yet it would always come back..." Toriel spoke. She stood and scowled at the tree and then smiled wide at the pair, tugged them and continues towards a house.

It seemed like a nice home, all except for the windows, which were boarded up and had sharp iron bars on them. Toriel held the door open for Frsik, who she threw in with her other hand. Once they stumbled inside, she quickly slammed the door behind them and locked at least 5 locks on the door. Flowey hid in Frisk's short hair again as she stared at Toriel frightened.

"Oh do not fret my child, this way you are safe and nothing can hurt you" Toriel reassured as she pet Frisk's head. "Make yourself at home, and since its your first time here I will bake you my famous cinnamon butterscotch pie." Toriel began to walk away and Frisk almost smiled at the warm feeling inside of her. However that feeling came to an end when Toriel's head almost turned completely around and stared menacingly at the pair, "And don't you DARE try to go down stairs". Toriel turned back around and started humming to herself, as she made her way to the kitchen. "We have to get out of here" Flowey whispered in Frisk's ear. "I know...but let's look around first" she whispered back.

Frisk peered around the corner to wear Toriel went. It was a sitting area with many worn books, that seemed to be read many times over. Flowey trembled as she made her way to the kitchen, yet she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Toriel talk to herself. "She's perfect... She will do quite nicely... I won't lose another not another, she will stay she will be... Be..." Frisk didn't hear the rest for she was briskly walking away mumbling "Nope not this way, not this way".

Instead they made their way to the other side of the house. Entering though the first door was a children's room. There was red wallpaper, which was moldy and falling off at the top. The floor was clean, except for the many old, broken toys in the corner. The bed was neatly made, with fresh sheets but the bed frame was missing chips of paint and the wood was withered. Flowey poked Frisk and pointed towards a pile of children shoes. She inspected the pile and looked at Flowey, "do you know what this means?" She questioned. Flowey shook his head no and she explained "There were more children here.. Where they are... Or rather what happened to them I don't know".

They left the room and entered into the next, it was Toriels room. It was neat but also full of more books and dead plants. The desk in her room contained a diary, which just had a list of bad jokes and 'truth or dare' ideas. Leaving the room and walking down further was a mirror. Both Flowey and Frisk looked at one another and smiled. "CHILD~" a voice rang out.

Flowey hid in Frisk's hair again as she made her way towards Toriel's voice. Toriel smiled warmly at the human as she walked into the room. 'Toriel doesn't seem too bad, maybe just a little too over protective and worrisome' thought Frisk. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy it" Tori said as she handed Frisk a piece of pie. Toriel smiled as started eating her piece. Frisk examined the pie and decided it was okay to eat. It was burnt a little, but otherwise tasted very sweet. "I'm so glad you are here, we can have so much fun with crafts and gardening! I can even educate you and-" Toriel was cut off by Flowey who emerged from Frisk's hair. "How to we get out of the ruins". The sound of plate and silverware clanging against the floor rang throughout the room. Frisk turned to look at Flowey with her mouth full of pie and a surprised look on her face.

"W-What?" questioned Tori in disbelief. "How do we get out of the ruins" Flowey asked again a little more timidly. Toriel rose and walked out of the room and in a dark voice said "Do not follow me". She continued walking and traveled down the stairs. Frisk stood up and started following her. "Are you sure this is a good idea" Flowey asked as they started to walk down the stairs. "No, but you never know unless you try" smiled Frisk as she skipped down the stairs, walking into one of the first trials that the underground will present.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Kill or Be Killed

The pair walked a little down a dark purple stone hallway. Toriel stops after noticing the presence of them. "Up ahead is the door to exit the ruins... And I'm going to destroy it". She continued walking, Flowey and Frisk glanced at each other worriedly. Both of them continued to follow Toriel who stopped in her tracks again. "Don't you understand why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I care for you, my child. Please go back upstairs and forget about all of this". Toriel glanced back at the human with tears in her eyes, pleading for their compliance. She then turned and continued to walk briskly down the hall. Yet, Frisk continued to follow.

After turning another corner, Frisk stopped as she saw Toriel facing a dark red door in front of her. Toriel spoke again in a broken, pleading voice. "I have lived down here for so long... You are not my first child. Each one has come and gone. Each one (her voice cracked) was **killed** by **Asgore,** after they left. Why did they leave. I gave them a home, food, a chance to live and all of my love... But...you're just like the rest. You don't care. B-But I do! I care about you child and I will die if I see you be slaughtered like the rest of them". Toriel turned to face the pair. Her eyes were full of tears, yet a horrendous smile was stretched across her face. " **So I will kill you myself. This way my child you will die a quick and painless death**. Doesn't that sound nicer?".

A fire ball emerged in Toriel's hand, and she shot it towards the pair. Flowey screamed (very girlishly) , while Frisk quickly dodged. "What are you doing my child. Don't you know that mother knows best" Toriel said as she continued to shoot fireballs toward them. "F-Frisk please be careful" Flowey shouted as she continued to dodge.

"Toriel, I'm sorry for what happened in the past"

(Dodge)

"However, I never said that I didn't care"

(Dodge)

Toriel's attacks died down, but she shook her head and now she simply looked angry.

"YOU DON'T CARE. YOUR JUST LIKE ALL OF THE REST. YOU LIE. YOU LIE, YOU DON'T CARE FOR ME. YOU JUST WANT TO GO HOME. BUT WHY CANT THIS BE YOUR HOME!?". With that her attacks got worse and worse.

(Dodge)

(Dodge) 

"I-"

(Dodge)

"I do care for you!"

Flowey looked at the human worriedly, "Frisk, down here it's kill or be killed. The only way we can get through the that door is if you kill h-". Toriel over heard this and cut him off "Yes, just listen to your puny flower companion . What it's saying is very true. You have two options either you can die or you can kill me and pass through these doors. (Mumbling the last part) Either way I'll be dead on the inside". Frisk shook her head, "I refuse to believe that! I will not hurt Toriel and I refuse to die here". Toriel looked at the human astonished.

Like Frisk had said she refused to fight back. Toriel showed confusion and frustration e. "What do you have to prove!?"... Yet Frisk kept sparing her. "Stop it"! Toriel shouted. Frisk stared at Toriel, 'She's not bad... She's just so hurt and broken ' she thought.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT"! Toriel sent out one more fire blast before collapsing on her knees sobbing. "J-Just go. If being killed is what you wish... If being here with me is so much more worse then death, just go".

Frisk looked at Flowey in a pleading way, "Frisk, no don't. I think this is a bad idea". But it was too late, Frisk was already running up to Toriel. Toriel looked up and was completely surprised, for the human was now hugging her. "I have no idea how you feel inside. Loosing so much in your life. But know that there is good in the world and not everyone will leave you... To be honest if I could stay here I would (Flowey then gave a wtf face to Frisk), you have been very nice to me and showed me how much you cared in your own way. However, you have to understand I have to keep going... I'm sorry Toriel, I hope that we see each other again".

With that Frisk stood up and walked over to the door. She walked through it, and the last thing she heard before the door closed was: "Goodbye my child, I hope our paths will cross again... I lov-".


End file.
